vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
ТЗ по разделу "Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура"
= Аналоги = Космические поселения (на Википед) Проект “TransHab” * Источник: http://astrotek.ru/kosmicheskoe-naduvatelstvo-epizod-1-proekt-transhab/ thumb|300px О проекте надувных космических аппаратов вспомнили в 1990-х гг., заказ от NASA. Название модуля является ни чем иным, как сокращением от Transit Habitat, что дословно переводится как “транзитная обитаемая среда”. Модуль планировалось использовать не только как часть почти реализованного тогда проекта МКС, но и как “перевалочную базу” для экспедиций к Луне и Марсу. Не отрицалась также возможность создания на базе TransHab модулей нового типа, которые можно было бы включить в состав межпланетных кораблей. Размеры аппарата выгодно отличались от стандартных блоков, из которых состоит сейчас МКС. По одним данным длина модуля составляла 7 метров при диаметре 7,5 метра. По другим данным диаметр был ещё больше - 8,2 метра. Для сравнения, диаметр модуля Columbus составляет всего 4,4 метра. thumb|left thumb|Многослойная "броня" модуля TransHab. Для защиты основное покрытие TransHab было изготовлено из трех слоев кевлара и покрыто сверху неопреном и углепластиковыми лентами. Общая толщина покрытия составила 40 см. Теоретически это должно было обеспечить надежную защиту от космического мусора и мелких астероидов. Температурный диапазон применения составлял от +122 до -128 градусов по Цельсию. TransHab состоял из четырех уровней, разделенных на несколько отсеков: 1-й уровень - предназначался для размещения кухни и столовой. Здесь устанавливался холодильник, печь СВЧ, очиститель воды, приборы для приготовления еды и общий стол на 12 человек. Для большего уюта имелись две “барные” стойки и большой обзорный иллюминатор диаметром 51 см с четырехслойным стеклом толщиной 10,2 см. 2-й уровень - был разделен на две большие части. В первой находились 6 кают для экипажа площадью 2,3 кв.м. каждая. В каюте имелся спальный мешок, ящик для личных вещей и компьютер. Вторая часть была отдана под так называемую “механическую” комнату с полной акустической и визуальной изоляцией. Как можно догадаться, здесь находились системы климат-контроля, жизнеобеспечения, энергообеспечения и авиаоники. 3-й уровень - здесь размещался спортивный зал, сауна (”космическая ванна”), складские помещения и медицинский отсек. 4-й уровень - представлял собой туннель для сообщения между TransHab и другими модулями или космическими аппаратами. Он оборудовался двумя стандартными люками и приборным оборудованием для стыковки. К 1999 году проект TransHab вошел в финальную стадию. Уже имелась подробная техническая документация, был построен полноразмерный макет, а вывод модуля планировался на август 2004 года … Опыт, полученный при создании надувного космического модуля не пропал бесследно. Спустя пару лет за создание подобной конструкции взялся Роберт Бигелоу - глава корпорации Bigelow Aerospace. Линейка модулей от Bigelow Aerospace * BA 330 - надувной жилой орбитальный модуль ** Масса 23000 кг ** Длина 14 м ** Диаметр 6.7 м ** Орбитальное наклонение 40 градусов ** Высота орбиты 463 км * Коммерческая Космическая Станция Бигелоу «Цилиндр О’Нилла», также известный, как Остров III = Плавающая пирамида-город в Новом Орлеане = thumb|Диаметр бассейна составит 366 метров, а глубина – 76 м. Осадка плавающего города достигнет 55 метров (иллюстрации E. Kevin Schopfer/Schopfer Associates, Tangram 3DS).Проект получил название «Аркологичное обиталище Нового Орлеана» (New Orleans Arcology Habitat), чудесным образом складывающееся в аббревиатуру NOAH. Arcology — синтез слов архитектура и экология (architecture и ecology), а «Ной» намекает на роль этого титанического объекта. Суперздание должно спокойно пережить любое наводнение и ураган. Последнее свойство объясняется просто: гигантская пирамида-город NOAH должна плавать. LAVA’s Home Of The Future Is A Neon, Geodesic Plant-Filled Bubble thumb|left The home is set inside a geodesic skydome made out of ETFE bubbles and will create a year-round microclimate for the gardens contained inside. =Плавучие гостиницы-медузы (слайд-шоу)= = См. также = * гечвоК * близок тот день, когда Луна станет нашим вторым домом. Год выхода: 2011 Режиссер: Екатерина Ершова --- * Хавьер Сеносиан * Кристиан Мюллер